This invention relates to a panoramic view apparatus with a lookout mirror that is movable in elevation and azimuth and with a closure window that is at least bi-spectrally transparent.
Devices of this type are necessary to be able, for example in vehicles, to make observations, target sightings and distance measurements by day or night, or under certain atmospheric conditions, independently of the prevailing situation and conditions.
For this purpose DE-PS No. 26 56 873 discloses a vehicle periscope with a beam path for direct visual observation and with a device for attaching an image amplifier. In this periscope, devices are provided for the insertion of a dichroitic mirror from the front of which light from a laser emitter for distance measurements is directed onto objects to be observed and the light reflected from the object is directed onto a receiver. Furthermore, means are provided for insertion of a triple mirror which brings the image of a graticule to the observer via the rear side of said dichroitic mirror.
This periscope has the disadvantage that observation and measuring processes can only be effected in succession.
DE-PS No. 22 32 516 discloses an instrument in which a closure window is provided for the incoming radiation, said window being transparent in two concentric surface portions for two different spectral ranges. Both radiations have a common optical axis until they strike separate elevation mirrors associated with each of them.
This is disadvantageous in that two separate elevation mirrors must be present and aligned.
DE-OS No. 27 46 076 describes a panoramic periscope with selective daylight and thermal optics in which a closure window transparent for two spectral ranges is provided for the incoming radiation and in which a single lookout mirror that is movable in elevation and azimuth directs the incident radiation onto the thermal imaging system as well as onto the daylight optics.
The disadvantage of these panoramic devices is that separate beam paths are used for the individual observation and measuring units contained therein. Furthermore, during panoramic viewing the images rotate on the receiving parts of the opto-electrical devices, resulting in irrelations.